


Feeling Like I Did Too Much

by ordinarycrayons



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, alice cullen/bella swan - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarycrayons/pseuds/ordinarycrayons
Summary: Kasey Lee is lost in more ways than one. Edward Cullen has too many answers to questions that aren't his own. Together, they might make a story to be told.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Feeling Like I Did Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Who's writing Twilight fic in 2020? Me baby. Quick few notes: I'm really fucking with the universe here. There's no Jasper, Alice is with Bella, Edward is The Big Gay, and Alice, Esme, and Emmett are POC now. Whew. You'll see. ALSO Bells is born quite a bit earlier. Lmao.  
> (If you're curious I imagine Alice = Nayeon from Twice, Esme = Aishwarya Rai, Emmett = Odell Beckham Jr.)

He’s never thought much into how he would die.

Actually, that’s a lie. He has. And he never thought it would be this stupid. 

Kasey clutches the coat to his middle while a violent shiver courses through him. The scratch on his head was starting to cause a dull headache to spread from his temples to his spine, a part of him hoping the loss of blood due to the head wound wasn't the cause of the headache, but at this point it was hard to form coherent thoughts that didn’t devolve into suffering. Kasey's car, long since forgotten, took most of the car crash blow, thankfully. Unfortunately, that meant it is beyond totalled. The ditch it swerved into was at least 4 feet of snow, of which was covered in sharp ice. Kasey figures that the car itself had to have been buried by now, if the hours he felt as though he was walking had any tell. 

A gust of wind violently racks through the trees and down the road, knocking Kasey to his knees. His gloved hands softening the fall somewhat, but the slow heat he was starting to feel in them worried him. Frostbite, most likely. On wobbly knees, Kasey steadies himself to stand. It was starting to dawn on him he probably was not going to leave this scenario alive, and if he is alive by the end, he’ll be missing several body parts due to frostbite and general injury. Not to mention the mental anguish this will undoubtedly give him if left alone with his thoughts.  
With a sigh, he looks around him. The road behind him stretched on for miles, the road ahead going even farther. He curses his family for living in the middle of nowhere, a place where the sun sets before even 4pm, speaking of which was quickly approaching. 

Kasey weighs his options:  
1\. Lay down and die right here, right now.  
2\. Keep walking and die from exhaustion.  
3\. Walk into the forest and by some grace of god find a cabin or... something?

He keeps walking.

Kasey knew no car was coming at this point. It had been several hours, and no one was dumb enough to drive in the weather conditions right now. Well, he was dumb enough, but that’s besides the point. He had places to be. 

It was starting to become unbearably hot in his coat, which confuses Kasey to no end. It was well below 0 degrees, so he thinks maybe his exertion was causing him to sweat. A small, small blossom of hope bubbles in his gut. He takes off his jacket quickly and smiled a bit deliriously.

A bead of dread knots itself into the back of his head.

“Why are you out here?”

He swings around, looking for the sudden voice, his heart thudding intensely. Was he hallucinating, now? He isn’t surprised by the development, when he really thinks about it. Everything was starting to become fuzzy. 

“Hey, are you lost? You’re going to die out here.”

A woman appeared in front of him. 

The woman appears to be a teenager, dressed in nothing but a flannel, jeans and boots. She’s very pretty, in an odd way. Her brown hair flows silkily down past her shoulders, and her eyes were a dark brownish-black. Her skin is also exceptionally pale, to the point it was starting to hurt looking at the snow along with her.

He tries to reply, but his lips are so dry and cracked it hurts to even move them. His head pounds, his vision blurs, and he falls to his knees in front of her. Blearily, Kasey feels the woman rush to him and hold his shoulders.

“Bella? Jesus Christ. Did you do that to him?!”

It’s another woman, but her voice is louder, more intense. Kasey doesn’t bother to look up at the new voice, and instead sinks himself against the first woman. Her shoulder is… hard. And cold. Like marble. If Kasey could think clearly it would creep him out, but thought is slowly slipping from him.

“No, I found him like this. I think- I think he’s dying. He’s so cold… he didn’t even talk to me.”

The other woman is suddenly next to him. From his position, Kasey can just make out long golden blonde hair; his head is still down and half stuffed against the first woman. Bella, was it? The blonde isn’t dressed appropriately either, in blue jeans and pumps. Kasey barely registers the blonde tipping his head back so she can look at his face. While his vision is going in and out, Kasey can tell that this woman is exceptionally beautiful.

“He’s practically blue. I don’t think there’s anything we can do for him, Bella.”

Bella makes an incredulous noise and clutches Kasey to her in the false hope he might warm up. 

“What is going on? What are you two doing?”

A male voice now. It’s getting more and more difficult for Kasey to keep up. 

“Edward, please, I found this guy. He’s dying out here, we have to take him to Carlisle.”

Blonde shakes her head, causing her hair to shake mesmerizingly.

“He’s too far gone, Bella, just end his suffering.” blonde interrupts before the man, Edward, says anything.

Edward is at Kasey’s side instantly, doing the same thing the blonde did and lifts Kasey’s head to look at him. Kasey opens his eyes that he didn’t even realize he had closed and smiles deliriously. This man is the most beautiful man he’s even seen. His hair is a silky copper brown, his eyes like freshly minted gold coins. A sharp nose and jaw decorate a lanky neck and shoulders that Kasey struggles to follow, but he feels if he was going to die this may as well be that last thing he looked at. Kasey starts to think that this man has to be an angel, and in turn the other two women are angels as well. He really is going to die, he thinks. Or he is currently dying. 

Edward lets go of Kasey’s chin and looks tentatively out through the forest. 

“Edward?”  
Bella touches his shoulder. She’s never seen her brother look so… confused. 

“Rosalie, pull me off if I start to kill him.”

Rosalie’s eyebrows fly up her forehead. “You've got to be kidding me.”

Bella interjects, just as surprised as Rosalie. 

“Are… are you sure you can do this? Maybe we can bring him to Carlisle?”

Edward shakes his head. “No, he’ll never make it in time. We’re too far from town.”

Kasey fades in and out of consciousness. He closes his eyes and breathes slowly while he feels himself gingerly being turned around, his back held to Bella’s chest. He tries to move, but can’t. It’s hard to tell if it was because the woman’s arms are locked tight around him, or because he is too weak to even lift his arms.

“Are you sure about this?”

Rosalie spoke after what felt like hours. The air was tense. After another agonizing second, Edward finally speaks.

“What are we supposed to do? Let him die?” Edward snaps at Rosalie. Truthfully, his first thought was to leave the stranger to die, but when he saw his face, a part of Edward screamed at him to do something. Even if it means taking away the stranger’s anatomy. Edward knew he’d feel more guilty than he ever has about this later, but now all he can think about is saving the man.

Rosalie stands and positions herself behind Edward, ready to lunge if things go haywire. Bella holds her breath, tightening her grip on Kasey. 

Edward takes Kasey’s arm, now pale with blue veins showing, cold as ice. 

He sinks his teeth into the wrist, warm blood instantly filling his mouth. It tastes glorious. Edward groans and savors the taste, momentarily forgetting where he is. The venom courses through Kasey’s veins, lighting up even neuron, every nerve Kasey can possibly feel. Bella stares in awe at the sight before her when Rosalie starts to jostle Edward off Kasey. Edward growls, sinking his teeth deeper into the wound. In the struggle, the intense burning of Edward’s venom continues to flow, causing Kasey to thrash and scream, further abusing his sore throat. He doesn’t get very far thanks to Bella’s iron grip, but it causes blood to spill from down his arm onto her. She closes her eyes and swallows roughly, resisting the ultimate temptation on her lap. 

“Edward, enough, you’re killing him!”

Rosalie wrapps her arm around Edward’s neck and her hand around Kasey’s arm, pulling the two away. A sickening crunch comes from Kasey’s arm thanks to Rosalie’s supernatural grip, but the sound manages to snap Edward out of it somewhat, causing him to throw himself back against a tree. Edward groans and wipes his lips against the back of his hand. 

“I’ll carry him back to the house, you two finish hunting.” Edward finally says after a few moments to collect himself. 

“Your thoughts are enough, by the way.”

Rosalie rolls her eyes and runs off with Bella in toe. 

Kasey, now in Edward’s arms, continues to seize. Kasey’s screaming subsided moments ago, but a throw of full body tremors plagues him. A pang of neausating guilt sinks into Edward as he looks at Kasey’s shaking form, but he trudges on, holding Kasey’s head against his shoulder and running to their cabin. It would be at least thirty minutes before he gets to the house, so Edward tries to make Kasey as comfortable as he can against him. 

It would be another hour before Kasey loses consciousness for good.


End file.
